Beautiful Rose
by azurecloche
Summary: He was a loser for thinking she would love him. [oneshot] Some Somine and Roxime. In Roxas POV.


**RokuxNamixSora**

**x**_x_x

She was as delicate as a rose,and just as beautiful. Being me,I think I shoud've known that very well. Very,very well. Heh...Everyday I would go to the park with my best friend Sora. Now I loved Sora,he was like my brother,but when we were there sometimes I wished he didn't exist.

We would sit at the fountain,it was old and it was built in memoriable to our first mayor. I'm not sure what the heck the mayor did but it must have been something very special since he got this wonderful fountain built for him. Anyways,Sora and I would sit on that fountain staring at the fish and just talk. Then she would come over. You should've seen _her_. That long blonde hair that perfectly framed her face. Those beautiful aquamarine eyes. Oh my god,my eyes were practically glued on her. Sadly,so was Sora's.

"Good morning Sora. Good morning Roxas."

I could barely speak so I just nodded. Why can't I talk? Man this was embarrasing,but I guess I should be used to it. I was always like this when she was around. My eyes took a quick glance at Sora,he nodded and opened his mouth,"Hi Namine. Wanna join us?"he asked patting a spot near him and motioned for her to sit. I cringed,I silently mouthed to Sora to not let her sit with us but being Sora,he ignored me.

Now,I've known Namine for a year now and I've known Sora for my whole life. I thought life loved me for it to give me these two,but lately I think it hates me. I've had a crush on Namine since the first day I met her. I remember it perfectly.

Me and Sora were on the fountain as usual when all of a sudden this beautiful blonde girl came by and asked us to show her around. At that time,I still had my ability to talk to her. I quickly replied,"Yes!" to her question and Sora jumped at the idea too. We showed her everywhere around town and we had such a good time that we wished this day would never end which made it harder when it did.

The days that followed after that,we got to know eachother better. We hung out after school and went to parties together. We were like the town Trio. Just Namine,Sora and I,Roxas. Then things became complicated. I started to feel butterflies in my stomach whenever Namine was around,then I wasn't able to talk right to her. Wasn't till me brother Axel told me why I was feeling like this.

"Your in love bro."

I looked at him strangely when he said it. I just couldn't accept it then.

"No,I'm not Axel...Your just crazy."

I would say that to him then to myself. I wasn't in love with her. I wasn't in love with Namine.

"Believe whatever you want man...You'll see..."

And I did. I did believe I was in love with Namine. I told Sora about it. He was actually very supportive of me when I brought it up to him.

"So you like her? That's good. You know I'm here to suppurt you!"

"Thanks pal."

So there. I admitted I was in love with Namine and I was going to do anything to get her to love me back.

I believed everything would be perfect. Axel and Sora were always there helping me. Sora would always find a way to get me and Namine alone together. Axel would always give me tips on how to flirt and I found I was a natural at it.

Thing were going great with me and Namine,though she never asked me out on a date I had a feeling she was starting to warm up to me. Then things began to go wrong. Really wrong. Sora started to never let me and Namine be alone together. He glared at me whenever Namine was with me alone. I was worried,why was Sora doing this? I thought he was supporting me on this? I asked his brother Demyx about it lateron.

"Did I do something wrong to Sora?"

Demyx looked at me with an awkward silence then told me he had to go somewhere. I knew he knew,he just didn't want to tell me.

I soon decided that if I wanted to know,I would have to ask Sora. So I did.

"Sora,did I do something wrong?"

He just looked at me like his brother did then swallowed hard before replying.

"No,I think I might have though."

I stared at him waiting for him to continue,I could tell this was hard for him but I just had to know.

"What do you mean buddy?"

"I think I might be in love with Namine too."

I cringed. Hard. I stared at him for a long time and didn't say anything. He knew what I was thinking.

"But look. I swear,I'll keep away from you two from now on okay?"

I again stared at him,I knew he didn't want to stay away from her but I knew he meant what he said. So I nodded and it was done.

I thought things would go back to normal but they never did. Oh no,things were never normal now. I soon noticed Namine would always look at Sora differently then she looked at me,she talked to him more and hung out with him more. But what hurt the most was that Sora wasn't doing anything about it and just accepted it. He accepted that Namine liked him. He didn't do anything about it. Oh no. He let his best friend watch in shock as he hung out with the girl that I was in love with. Man was I a loser. But then again I'm a bigger loser for not doing anything about this. I just sat there and watched Sora take my girl.

Things calmed down. Me and Sora still hung out and Namine would always find time from her art shop to come and hang out too. I watched her everyday hoping that she would look at me the way she looked at Sora. But she never did.

I guess I should accept it. It's been over 3 months since then. I know Namine likes Sora and that Sora likes her back and you know what else? Tonight,when Sora sleeps in his bed. I'll curse him. I'll kill him. I'll make him pay for all this hurt he's given me. I'll make every stab to the heart hurt more and more. Then tomorrow I'll give Namine some roses. Blood stained roses and then she'll love me more then she loved Sora. But for now,I think I'll let Namine sit with us.


End file.
